These Dreams
by LadyLoserFace
Summary: One-shot that takes place between 5x3 and 5x5, and is part of my Tawny and Dean series. Tawny's kidnapped by a djinn and her 'wish' is a bit of a surprise. It's total porn, so only read if that's your cup of tea. Dean/OC/Sam threesome. VERY MILD WINCEST!


_**This chapter that's sending all of us to hell (yes, you too, just for reading it) is for nickiR0x. This chapter is about 99% porn and about 1% angst... which is the best combination EVER. It's set sometime between Free To Be You And Me (5x3) and Fallen Idols (5x5), and really isn't a chapter yet, but it might be eventually. For now, though, it's a standalone. Erik Kripke owns the boys, I own Tawny and the sick, twisted fantasies. The lyrics are from These Dreams by Heart. Enjoy!**_

_Darkness on the edge, shadows where I stand_

_I search for the time on a clock with no hands_

_I want to see you clearly, come closer than this_

_But all I remember is dreams in the mist_

_These dreams go on when close my eyes_

_Every second of the night, I live another life_

_These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_

_Every moment I'm awake, the further I'm away_

The shrill ringing of Tawny's cell phone wakes her up. Dean's lying next to her, and the first thing she can make out is the tattoo on his chest because her face is pressed up against it. It rings again and Dean tosses his head, his hand tightening on her back before he rolls and picks it up.

"Yeah?" he mutters, and Tawny's close enough she can hear Bobby's voice on the other end. Dean wordlessly hands the phone to her and she takes it, kissing his tattoo before standing and walking into the bathroom.

"Hi, daddy," Tawny says, flipping on the light and closing the door. "What's up? It's like two in the morning."

"I know, sugarbee, I'm sorry for calling so late, but I just got a call from Rufus," Bobby says, and Tawny nods before she realizes he can't see it.

"What'd he call about?" Tawny asks, wondering why Bobby doesn't just tell her these things without asking.

"There's been a boatload of mysterious deaths in Bay City, Michigan. Women found drained of blood, tossed into Lake Huron. It's not vampires," Tawny sighs, as that was her first assumption "there are no teeth marks, only a puncture hole in the jugular."

Tawny has a flash of Dean hanging from a ceiling and she knows what it is.

"Djinn?" Tawny asks, and she hears some clattering and a few mumbled curses before Bobby answers.

"Yeah, think so," he mutters. "You and the boys gonna look into it?"

There's a long pause where Bobby realizes what he's said and Tawny feels that hole in her chest where _preciousinnocentlovingSam_ used to be tucked away, but isn't anymore, and Tawny has to try hard to talk around the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, dad. Dean and I will look into it."

"Baby, I'm sorry. Old habits, you know," Bobby says quietly, and Tawny bites her lip, looking up at the ceiling as a small prayer escapes her mind, a prayer that Sam is safe. It's directed at Cas.

"I know," Tawny finally says. "We'll head out in the morning, 'kay?"

When she hangs up with Bobby, Tawny leaves the bathroom, pausing by the door when the light is off to let her eyes adjust. When they do she sees Dean is lying on his side facing her, his eyes glimmering in the dim light from behind the thin motel curtains.

"Personal or business?" Dean asks, reaching out for Tawny as she makes it to the edge of the bed. She sets the phone down on the table and climbs in next to Dean.

"A little of both," she answers, curling up against his chest. He hums against her hair, pressing a kiss into her temple.

"He thinks he found us a job in Michigan. Maybe a djinn," she murmurs, tracing the dip between his collar bones. He hums again and Tawny grins weakly, knowing he's fallen asleep.

* * *

It doesn't take Dean and Tawny long to find the djinn. It's terrible at covering its tracks; stealing medical supplies from a hospital, not avoiding cameras, parking its car with the license plates in plain view of said cameras. When they get to the old abandoned mill it's using as a nest, Tawny and Dean don't even have to speak to know what each of them is doing. It's been the same for the past two months, ever since Sam left. Tawny goes in and distracts it, Dean kills it. It doesn't even matter what 'it' is; vampires, werewolves, ghosts, you name it.

So that's what Tawny does. She heads in first, slowly moving from room to room, looking for it. She finds its victims first, though, and before she can pull out her phone to call Dean she's hit over the back of the head.

* * *

Tawny wakes up in bed. It's not the same motel Dean checked into, and when Tawny sits up the pain in her head she expects isn't there. She gets up, pulling the sheet off of the bed and wrapping it around her naked body. The bathroom light is on and the shower's running.

Tawny spots her bag lying at the foot of the bed and reaches into it, finding a knife she doesn't recognize. She takes it anyways, gripping it tightly as she secures the sheet around her before walking over to the bathroom. The door isn't locked so she pushes it open, peeking around it to see if she can make out the person in the shower. The knife clatters to the floor when she sees Sam's face, suds on his jaw, a smile on his face.

"Aw, miss me already?" he asks, tilting his head to the side. Tawny looks at him for a moment before she can't keep it in anymore.

"Miss you? Sam, you've been gone for months!" she yells, walking towards him, her finger raised in accusation. "What the hell were you _thinking_?"

Sam looks at her confused before a mischievous grin appears.

"Are you talking about in the car or in bed?"

She opens her mouth and closes it, completely confused.

"In the – What?"

Before she can react, Sam reaches out and tugs the sheet off of her and is pulling her into the shower with him. She protests, but his wet body is pressed against hers and his tongue is in her mouth, so anything she manages to say is muffled. She's finally able to push at Sam's chest enough to get him to back off a little.

"What about Dean?" she asks.

She's not about to cheat on him, especially with Sam, and she's trying to think of a non-violent way to get out of the shower when Sam's mouth finds that spot just between her ear and pulse-point that makes her gasp and arch into his touch.

"I won't wear you out too much. Dean'll get his turn," Sam murmurs quickly before attaching himself to Tawny's throat again. He slides his massive hands down her arms and grabs at her hips, swinging her around to press her against the wall of the shower. Sam's lips are back on Tawny's in an instant and she kisses back if only because of her confusion. She's trying to put everything together in her mind, which is slowly narrowing down to the single thought _Sammy'sback_. She remembers Bobby calling. Calling about a job. She remembers going north with Dean, but Sam sucks on her tongue and she decides that it isn't important exactly where, just what. What were they hunting? She remembers a shock of blue and it all comes back to her.

The djinn. The djinn that obviously had her tied up somewhere and was slowly draining the life out of her. This thought breaks through the haze and Tawny paws at Sam's chest. When he pulls away he gazes down at her, breathing heavily.

"It's okay, Tawny. It's okay to want this," he murmurs, pushing at the wet hair sticking to her shoulder. He leans down and kisses the spot, softly suckling at it as he moves up to the curve of her neck, and suddenly Tawny only cares that Sam's back and he's safe. She grabs at his face, pressing her lips to his in a feverous kiss, her fingers digging into the muscle-hard flesh of his shoulders. Maybe it's from being with Dean so long or maybe it's something in the djinn's poison, but Tawny suddenly feels so much pure _love_ for Sam that she can only show it in one way.

Tawny reaches down, the backs of her fingers drifting across Sam's hard abs that appeared out of nowhere only about two years ago, ghosts over the dark curls beneath his bellybutton that are so much like Dean's it's scary, and she closes her fist around Sam's erection. She jerks her hand up and Sam gasps in her mouth, sucking the breath right out of her as she squeezes the head. She wonders for a moment why she's so ready to do this with Sam but the moments gone when she feels a generous spurt of pre-come on her hip.

"_Fuck_, Tawny," Sam murmurs against her mouth, and she twists and squeezes again, grinning when another glob shoots into her palm. She lets go of Sam and raises her hand to her mouth, oddly curious of what Sam tastes like. She wonders if he has that same heady, earthy, almost spicy taste to him that Dean has. She laps at her palm and closes her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose to fully taste him. It's tangy and salty on her tongue, but sweet and soft, like honey, instead of spicy and sharp. When she opens her eyes Sam is watching her, his eyelids drooping lustfully and one hand is on the wall of the shower like he has to hold himself up.

"That was so fucking _hot_," he breathes, lowering himself back down to her mouth as his hands move to palm her ass, lifting her up. She instinctually wraps her legs around his waist and he slides into her, rolling his hips to pick up a good pace. Tawny pulls away from his probing tongue to gasp as he thrusts into her at just the right angle and his head brushes against that small bundle of tissue and she's already got that tight feeling in the pit of her stomach and with one more thrust she's coming around him and all she can do it grasp at his shoulders.

"Sam…" she whimpers and his mouth closes over hers, kissing her urgently as he thrusts maybe a dozen more times before he comes, spurting hot and sticky into her hard enough that she comes again, milking him dry.

She doesn't let him pull away when he stops thrusting, just holds on for dear life. She wants this to last as long as possible, aware that at any moment Dean could show up to drag her out of this bliss. She's all too aware of how dangerous djinn are; they don't even let you feel pain, and it makes you want to stay in the fantasies your mind dreams up until you die.

Sam shifts uncomfortably and Tawny realizes he's gone soft inside of her, so she lets him pull away, dropping her legs so he can slip out of her, leaving her with an empty feeling she doesn't like, but he immediately pulls her into his chest, holding her close.

"I love you, Tawny," he mumbles into her wet hair and she squeezes her eyes shut, glad the water running over her face is hiding her tears.

"Love you, too, Sasquatch," she manages. He lets her go and they wash off before Sam shuts off the water, stepping out of the shower to grab a thick, fluffy towel. He returns, holding it out for Tawny and she steps into it, letting him gently pat her dry. He wraps another towel around his waist and they go back into the main room to see Dean's on the bed against the headboard flipping through the channels on the crappy TV. He looks over at the sound of them leaving the bathroom and smirks.

"I was starting to think you'd drowned in there or something," he says, his eyes flitting to the sheet in Sam's hand. "Ah. I was wondering where that went."

He looks expectantly at Tawny, who immediately feels the icy spread of guilt through her gut. She totally just fucked Sam in the shower while Dean was _right outside_. He doesn't seem to care, though, just waves Tawny over. Even though this is basically a drug induced hallucination, she feels like this is wrong, but she walks over to him anyways. He pulls her to him, leaning up to kiss her as he pulls the towel away. She's vaguely aware of Sam settling on the other bed, but Dean's thumb ghosts over a nipple and she suddenly doesn't care. She wonders through the haze of arousal if djinn somehow have the power to lower their victims' inhibitions, allowing them to do things their subconscious secretly wants. Tawny realizes what this must mean, that she really does want Sam _and_ Dean, but can only have one.

Tawny's pulled from her thoughts when she hears a broken gasp from the other bed and she pulls away from Dean, way more turned on by what she sees than she probably should be. Sam is sprawled out on the other bed, his towel lying open underneath him, his fingers tangled in the curls at the base of his half-hard cock. Tawny doesn't know why, but she stands, pulling Dean with her. Dean seems to know what she wants because he pulls off his clothes, quickly stripping down to his boxer briefs. Tawny walks over to Sam and practically pounces on him. She nestles between his spread thighs, leaning down to lap at the sweat dappled skin spread across his stomach. She faintly hears Dean behind her slipping out of his underwear, but she ignores him, focusing instead on the massive expanse of smooth caramel skin beneath her.

Sam's hands find her hair as she moves down to his bellybutton, swirling her tongue around it before letting it dip in. She continues down, lapping at the coarse curls beneath it, tugging at them with her teeth. She's always loved this spot on Dean, loved playing with the smattering of gold when he's lying bare-chested in bed, or tangling her fingers in it as she sucks him off. She's never been into a lot of body hair, but this spot has just the right amount on both brothers. Tawny faintly registers Dean's hands on her hip as she makes it all the way down to the treat waiting for her between Sam's legs, but the thought goes away when she licks a stripe up the underside of Sam's shaft and he moans, a generous amount of pre-come spurting onto his belly. Tawny licks it away as she wraps her fist around Sam's erection, grasping the base to hold it upright. She flattens her tongue against the underside of the almost purple head, wrapping her lips around him and sliding down until he hits the roof of her mouth, another dollop of that addictively tangy-salty-sweet pre-come sliding into her mouth.

Tawny suddenly becomes aware of Dean what he moans, his hand tightening on her hip as a dribble of his own pre-come dripping over one of her hips. She pulls off of Sam with a dirty _pop_ and turns her head to look at Dean. He's standing right behind her, one hand grasping her hip tightly, the other wrapped around his own hard-on, jerking himself off.

"Dean," she says, and her voice is deep and husky with arousal "Will you please put that thing inside of me?"

Dean grins appreciatively but Tawny turns back to Sam, whose laying there looking irresistible, all debauched and fucked-out even though Tawny's barely started. She picks up his leaking cock again, slipping it into her mouth before reaching to cup his sac, rolling it in her palm as she bobs her head up and down, letting a combination of spit and pre-come roll down the side of his shaft. Dean suddenly thrusts into her without warning and Tawny moans loudly, the vibrations running down Sam's erection, making him gasp and babble something that sound suspiciously like 'more' as his hands tangle in her hair. She feels the paradoxical constricted elation in her stomach right before the walls around Dean start to clench around him and with a few more thrusts he's coming into her. Tawny goes for broke and lets the head of Sam's cock slide into her throat, breathing deeply through her nose as she gradually squeezes his balls, feeling them tighten in her hand as he shoots hot streams of come down her throat. She swallows all of it down, licking gently at the softening skin after she lets it slip out of her mouth.

After Dean pulls out of her he kisses her back, climbing onto the bed and tugging her gently to him by the waist. Sam somehow manages to shove the sheets and comforter down and slip underneath them, tossing the opposite corner to Dean, who lays down on her other side. He shoves his body up behind hers, his arm gripping her waist tightly. Sam reaches over and turns out the light before rolling on his side to face her. He lifts a hand to her face and she can see him watching her in the dark as he brushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear before reaching down to lace his fingers with hers. He tugs their linked hands up and presses his lips into the back of her hand and the rise and fall of Dean's chest and the muggy pulse of Sam's breath on the back of her hand lulls her into sleep.

_**So, probably not my best work, but I tried! This will probably make it into the plotline at some point, but maybe not. I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Don't forget to review, my lovelies! Comments always make me happy. **_


End file.
